


I'm so sorr-  AHHHH

by Help_1m_dreaming



Series: late night crazy oneshots [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Adorable Ryan Bergara, BAMF Shane Madej, Haunted Houses, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scared Ryan Bergara, YouTube, like at a amusement park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help_1m_dreaming/pseuds/Help_1m_dreaming
Summary: "oh, i'm so sorr- AHHHHH HOLY FUCK"Or basically an au where Ryan makes youtube videos where he visits scary locations and this time he goes to a haunted house walk through and he bumps into/ meets someone...





	I'm so sorr-  AHHHH

**Author's Note:**

> please if you re-write this, comment or contact me on insta @the_1ion_on_crack

"How did i get here?" Ryan muttered to himself as he walked through the first door.

" Why am i doing this? fuck fuck fuck OH FUCK AH" Ryan started again before someone jumped out. The thing was, this was already scary but what made it ten times scarier was the fact that he went alone and that there was barely anyone walking through. So currently he was hesitantly walking through an empty hall alone...

"ohmygodohmygodohmygod AHHH FUCK YOU" Ryan yelled and ran as the scary figure chased him. His running although came to a halting stop, literally. Ryan felt himself full on ram into somebody else and practically held onto the stranger, smooshing one of his cameras that was recording his facial expressions while the other was propped on his shoulder recording what was going on.

"oh, i'm so sorr- AHHHHH HOLY FUCK" Ryan tried to apologies but was interrupted and clung onto the stranger, hiding his face in the strangers lower chest.

"oh god i am so sorry" Ryan apologized looking straight up at the man but was still holding onto him. The other man could only laugh as the tiny man clung onto him and screamed again as a figure jump scared him.

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU NOT SCARED SHITLESS RIGHT NOW?" the tiny attractive man yelled at Shane.

Shane laughed again and said "Calm down shortstack, since you clearly need a human shield i guess i'll guide you to through this."

"HEY, you're a giant! And uhh my name is Ryan" Ryan followed the other man still hugging him anxiously while scanning their surroundings trying to detect a jump scare.

"hah, my name is Shane by the way." 

"HOW ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" To that Shane just laughed more. This guy, this cute guy that he had just met was currently holding onto him like his life depended on it and it was adorable to Shane. Another thing popped out and Ryan screamed again and got closer to Shane, so that he was basically hugging Shane's back with his head peeked out right next to the other mans side.

"calm down" Shane's laugh was almost as loud as the audio playing in the background.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN ITS FUCKING TERRIFYING!" Ryan ended up burying his head into Shane's spine and followed occasionally screaming when he heard/felt the dressed up people. 

"hey you made it!" Shane mused as Ryan detached himself to absorb the sunlight.

"holy fuck that was awful" Ryan was panting for air not far from Shane.

"i'm so sorry for everything" Ryan's nerves were coming back.

"well its not everyday that a cute stranger runs into you and latches on like a leach" Shane teased to which Ryan blushed a tiny bit. Ryan turned off a camera and took the other to film a outro. 

"after that i feel like we should get to know each other" 

"like a uh date?" Ryan's voice sounded hopeful.

"only if you want it to be?"

A blush appeared over Ryan's cheeks and they exchanged numbers and ended up on a date but when the video was released it went viral the comments went crazy over how cute Shane and Ryan where and Shane ended up joining the show. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i feel like these start off really good but turn into shit at the end lmao


End file.
